a funny memory
by cutiegurl9996
Summary: When stella tragicly loses her memory everyone has to help to get stellas memory back.
1. Getting Amnesia

Oh no amnesa

One day Stella was at the mall with Bloom,Sky,and Brandon."How about this dress Sky?"asked Bloom.

"That is

beautiful!!"Sky said to a blue dress."Hey Brandon do you like this shirt?"Stella said holding up a belly shirt that says' I'm sooooooo not single.' "Of course I do Stella".Brandon said."Then

how about these pants to match?"Stella said holding up pants that said so don't even think about coming here at the back.Of course.Brandon said with a fake grin.Let's go swimming in our new baiting suits!!Bloom said.Sweet.Sky said with a

grin.Meanwhile at Alfea.Stella said they are gonna go swimming Mrs.F.Musa said.Ok.said Mrs.F.Meanwhile at the pool.Watch Brandon.Stella Stella.Brandon said.She

isn't coming up to surface.Bloom said worried.I'll get her!Said Brandon.Wake up Stella.Brandon said.

At the Hospital

Stella was frightened that so many people were watching her.Where am i?said Stella.You're at the Hospital stella.Brandon said really happy!!!Thanks but...who are you?What do you mean Stella.asked Bloom worried.Head inguries are very dangerous,you weren't by any chance swimming?asked the doctor.Yes we were Sky said.Oh no!She hit her head on the ground of the pool and got Amnesa!!!said the doctor.WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yelled Brandon in a teary voice.Just then Bloom got her cellphone and called Flora.

At Alfea

RING RING!!!!!Then Flora gasped.phew it was just my cell.Hello.Flora said.Hey Flora Guess what.Bloom said really fast.What?Stella lost her memory,I broke a nail,I like cheese,and I want a pony!!!wow!!!Flora said.I know that is bad right???Bloom asked.I know you broke your nail that is horrible.said Flora.I mean ...Stella lost her memory is bad.Bloom said breaking up.your breaking up!!Flora said.Then Flora told Mrs.F.Then Flora got the speakerphone and said:WOULD THE WINX CLUB GIRLS PLEASE COME TO THE HEAD MISTRESS ROOM IMMEDITALY THANK YOU.What happend Flora?Musa asked.yah.Layla said.Stella lost her memory!!!What!said Tecna.It's true.Flora said crying.What are we going to do.Musa said.I know.said mrs.F.Then they started whispering.This is probably the work of valtor and his witches.Tecna said.Yah but Darkar and valtor has teamed up.Musa said.Should we go to Shadow haunt or Cloud Tower?Asked Layla confused.Flora and Tecna you go to Cloud tower.That place scares me.Flora said.Musa and Layla you go to Shadow said.You can bring the boys and the pixies.

At Redfoutain

BANG!!BANG!!!Hello?Hi Helia.Flora said.Can you get Riven,Timmy,and Ophir?Flora asked.Sure.said Helia.BOYS!!!!!!.screamed Helia.Wha-hi ladies.Riven said not finishing his sentance.Hello Riv.Musa said.So we heard what happend with Stella.said Helia.


	2. Who am i

Who am I

Where is everybody?said Bloom.I don't know well now that you mention memory I don't know anything!said Stella.We all know Stella!Sky yelled.What's wrong uh uh Timmy?asked Stella confused.1.Diaspro's getting on my nerves even know she knows that Bloom is my girlfriend.2.MY NAME IS SKY.sky yelled.WOW!!Stella get down from there you'll get hurt!!Brandon yelled looking at Stella on a lamp shade.Why I want to have a nap!Stella said.That's not where you have nap's

Stella!Brandon yelled.Wait!Bloom whispered to Brandon.Why?Brandon asked.Because If Stella falls she might get her memory back so we need to encorenge her to fall so are you with me?Okay i'm with.Oh so your with him now!Sky cut Brandon off.No Sky I was just telling him.Oh what's the point he won't belive me anyway.Bloom said mad and sad.With a swish of his hair Sky left.Why is dear Stella up on the roof?Amore asked.She lost her memory.Bloom said.WHAT!! Is she okay?Amore asked.The doctor said he would call.Brandon said.

At Cloudtower

What's that noise?Tecna asked.It's the voice of nature calling for help we have to help it.Flora yelled.Okay.Timmy said.I'm coming sweetie.Why do you say that? Timmy asked.Because it's somthing I say you got a problem with that!Flora said with a power ball in her hand.Oh no!Timmy yelped looking at the power ball.Good I am going to hit you,you do know that don't you?Flora said.Yes I do!Timmy said angry.What's wrong Timmy?Tecna asked.Nothing I'm just scared.Why pretty boy flora said hopping on Helia's back with a chainsaw.Get off.Helia said.Hey wait how can we hear the voice of nature?Timmy

asked.Whoa!!Flora said falling off of Helia's back.Okay.Timmy said looking at Flora on the ground in a crawling pose blowing her hair up.Because I gave you the power to hear it.Flora said.Wow that is sooooooooooooooo interesting!Timmy said sarcastically.Hey Flora do you wanna hang out sometime?Helia asked romanticlly.Okay.Flora said.Let's say uh 7-ish?Helia asked.Ya that would be great.Flora said holding helia's hands.BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!Timmy said.Grrrrr.Flora growled.Na na na na okay that hurt.Timmy said getting hit with a power ball from flora.Are you dead jab jab jab jab jab.Tecna said.

At Shadowhaunt

It isn't polite to make people wait Piff.Tune said.Tune she was sleeping.Layla said.Sorry but she is wasting precious time!Tune yelled.Again she was sleeping.Layla said.WAH WA WAH!!Piff screamed.Tune you just woke her up you you little.Layla said.You know what that means nobody is gonna be polite for two minutes.Musa said.NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!.Tune yelled.CHOMP CHOMP WAH WAH WAH COMB COMB DRIZZLE DRIZZLE SLOWLY WALKING.Everyone said or did.Oh two minutes are up.Musa said.phew finally done. ahhhhhhhhhh don't be un-polite!Tune yelled crazley.Okay that was

strange.Layla said with her nose scrunched up.Oh that happens sometimes.Musa yelled.Oh but I don't think you need to worry about that.Tune said.What do you mean Tune?Riven asked.LOOK!!Tune yelled.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A MONSTER!!Riven yelled.Don't worry boys were here we'll save you.Musa said.ENCHANTIX!They both yelled.ENCHANTED CHARMIX!Musa yelled.RUBY HAIR!Layla yelled.BOOGIE BLASTER!Musa yelled.Wow it died.Musa said confused.

At Alfea

RING!!What is that?Brandon asked.The phone.Bloom answered.Ohhhhhhh.Brandon said.No need to get scared.Amore said.Yah,let me answer it,hello how is Stella oh this is you right sky TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!Bloom said crazly.wha?This is the doctor.And Stella will be fine if she doesn't get bumped like that again she will lose her memorey forever.The doctor said quickley. What is the problem with getting bumped? Bloom asked. Stella is dangling on a chandelier taking a nap and you are trying to get her to get off right?the docter asked. No! she

was on a lamp shade LIKE GEEZ!! Bloom yelled.


	3. finding out it wasn't the witches

3.Finding out it wasn't the witches

At Cloudtower

"Hello"Flora said spooked out."Did you find any, probably didn't because your stupid!"Timmy said."SHUT IT CLAMSY

OR SHOULD I SAY CLUMSY!!"Flora yelled."I'm not clumsy"!Timmy said tripping over Flora's leg."Guys don't

fight"Tecna said in her crazy accented voice."YOU STAY OUT OF THIS"!Timmy and Flora yelled.''Sassy!"Tecna said.

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''!!Flora yelled and started fighting with her.''What the heck man''

''Hey guys what's that hey it's a diet pepsi machine!''Helia said.''Yay let's get some!''Flora said.Then they started

running and stuck there toungs out like a dog out of a window you know what i mean!''Ohhh just an illusion an RC Cola

machine''Timmy said.

At Shadowhaunt

''Help!!''Musa said falling.''I'll save you''Riven said jumping but a stunt man jumping for him.''RIVEN!!

NO, WHY!!''Musa said crying because Riven fell.''Don't worry i'll save you!!''Nabu said swooshing his hair

and making a net!''Get him please''!Layla said.''GOT HIM!!''Nabu said.'' Good work Nabububububu!''Layla ,

said kissing Nabu.''Riven!!''Musa said kissing him.''Hey is that Darkar''Layla said.''Yes!''Nabu said.''Wow he's in a skirt, a dress shirt

a purse,and has a choclate bar''!Layla said pulling up Riven and Musa.''Yip Yip,Hello friends where is your little friend

stella or is she searching somewhere!''Darkar sang.''He coudn'tve because he was in a class with girls!''Musa

said.''Yah couldn't, i mean look at his hair it's crazy''Nabu said.''Yah look who's talking your hair is crazy''!Musa

said.''whimper,whimper''.Nabu cried teary eyed.''Musa why did you say that,OH NABUBUBU!''Layla said.''Oh don't

worry he won't be like this when we get back!''Musa said.''Bye friends''!!Darkar said skipping marrily and throwing

flowers waving his long tatty red hair.

At Alfea

''Faragonda,Faragonda,Faragonda,FARAGONDA!!Sky yelled throwing a tree at her while knocking on the

window.''What''Faragonda said. ''Catch me if you can middle age''Sky said driving her car then crashing in a tree.''Get

back here''Faragonda yelled.''No''!Sky said.''You rotten kid''!Faragonda yelled shaking her hand in the air.

At cloudtower

''Hello Flora''.Baltor said walking in the light.''BALTOR EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!''Flora said.''No you

stay Flora hot girl!''ooh hello''.''HAH I GOT YOU I STILL FREAKIN GOT YOU THIS IS A SETUP!!''.''Yah!''

the trix said. ''Grrr,where did you learn that''?Flora said.''All summer we have''.Baltor and the trix said.''Ok they

couldnt've they were at school''!Flora said putting her fingers up like bunny ears.

Sorry I haven't put much chapters on but sometimes I forget so enjoy!Oh and guess what they are making a 4th chapter and a 2nd movie!!


End file.
